


Fever

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Twoshot, but the members doesnt believe him, eventually they apologize tho, except for jongho and mingi, halp, yunho is sick yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho is sick but the members didn't believe him at first making him miserable for the whole day before Mingi and Jongho save the day!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot! Enjoy~ Please leave kudos and comments! XOXO

"I'm not feeling well guys.." Yunho said softly only to meet with a disapproving look from all of them minus Mingi who is absent from the living room, resting in his room and Jongho who only tilt his head but keep silent.

"Don't do this please Yunho.. Not now.." says Hongjoong sighing slightly while rubbing his face. 

Everyone had been on edge lately, with the stress of completing every schedule that doesn't seem to end, the absence of one of their rapper because of an injury, Jongho's ankle injury but still performing with them, barely getting a full 3 hours sleep everyday and much much more so when Yunho had told them that he's not feeling well, everyone seems to think that Yunho just want to avoid going to their schedules to rest all by himself.

Yunho had a stunned look on his face before biting his lips, face lowered while he murmured a soft "I'm sorry" but with everyone on edge, it seems that his apology went to deaf ears.

"If you're sorry, you won't pretend that you're not feeling well from the start Yunho ah." says Seonghwa huffing and shaking his head.

Yeosang and San nodded their head with a frown on their face while glaring at Yunho.

"Look, everyone is tired, not just you but why did you have to stoop this low? Saying that you're sick when you didn't even look pale, not the slightest." Wooyoung says harshly.

Yunho frowned a bit. He is not pretending. He really isn't feeling well since he woke up but it seems that no one believes him right now. He had checked his temperature and it did say that his temperature is not in a normal range, slightly higher but not too high.

"What do you guys mean I'm pretending? I'm not. I checked my temperature earlier and it said I'm a little bit higher than normal."

"That can happen when you're stressed and overworked Yunho. Just like everyone else." says Yeosang and Yunho just sighs and shakes his head, too tired to argue anymore.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" says Yunho.

Rolling his eyes, San says, "It's you who is keeping us here and now you wanna be a bitch about it."

Everyone else nodded agreeing except for Jongho who had been watching silently and when everyone else had walk out of their dorm with Yunho tailing slowly at the end of the line, Jongho went to him and ask him softly,

"Hyung? Are you really sick? Will you be fine to perform today?"

Yunho looked over to Jongho and he was actually going to tell the younger that he really isn't feeling well but thought better not to so he just gave Jongho a small smile telling him that he'll be fine.

\--

Throughout the day, Yunho's headache had turned into a full blast migraine that he had to suppress every wince when the spotlight on the stage was on him.

His fever also had worsen that he only wants to lie down everytime they are in their waiting room but wanting none of his members knew that he's gotten worse fearing that they will lash out again as all of the members present minus Jongho had been cranky, moody and glaring at him, he opted to sit on the couch and lay his head, sleeping for a bit to keep his energy at bay.His stomach also had started to hurt and this always happens whenever he has a bad fever so he badly prays to god to please make him have enough energy to perform until the last performance for the day.

After the last performance of the day, which they luckily completed earlier than usual, Yunho can barely suppress everything that he is feeling at the moment, migraine, stomachache, nausea, cold, you name it. He almost ALMOST whimpers in front of his members when the wave of pain from his stomach came but he bit his lips and coughs a little clearing his throat to deceive the members.

They are currently in their van, their manager driving them to the dorms as the schedules for the day are done. Yunho subtly pressed his arm towards his stomach as the pain intensified again. He just wants to be in his bed and sleep, if he can sleep with the pain. Usually it will take him a lot of hours to finally succumb towards dreamland when his fever has come with a full package like today.

Jongho had silently watch over Yunho since the morning after the older had said that he's not feeling well but as Yunho had told him that he'll be fine, Jongho opted to just watch and if something happens, only then he will go and help his hyung as he knew how everyone in Ateez are all stubborn people.

As they arrive at their dorm, each member starts doing what they usually do after schedules, some go to shower, some go to have a little snack in the kitchen and some just lay around somewhere in the house before going to bed.

Yunho had gone to shower first and was the first one to lay in bed. The other members thought he was sulking so they let him be. Mingi had come out of his room when he heard the others had come home but had gone inside again after a few minutes of asking how the performance was thus he didn't realize his puppy is kinda quiet and went from the living room as soon as they arrived.

Jongho wanted to check on Yunho but he didn't want to let the others know about it so he would wait until everyone had gone to sleep so for the time being, he lay on the couch in their living room, phone in his hand, playing games or checking on his SNS.

Yunho had tried to sleep. He did his best to ignore the waves of pain coming from his stomach but after trying for three hour straight and he still can't fall asleep, Yunho whimpers quietly as San already went to sleep two hours ago and slowly gets out of his bed.

He walks slowly, slightly stumbles a few times to the kitchen, with his arms pressing his stomach in hope he can find a medicine that can relieve his stomach ache so that he can finally sleep without being in pain.

Yunho is rummaging around the kitchen to find some painkiller when a sudden wave of pain surges in his stomach that he gasps loudly, forced to double over and on his knees in a matter of seconds. The pain in his stomach had caused him to feel very nauseous that he had clenched his eyes shut, breathing harshly and whimpering.

Jongho, who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, startled awake when he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes before making his way slowly into the kitchen only to meet with Yunho, eyes shut, clenching his stomach, breathing labored and shaking on the floor.

"Omo hyung. Are you alright??" Jongho whispers, worried to see his usually bubbly and smiley hyung, on the floor, face ghostly white, grimacing and whimpering in pain. He went to Yunho as fast as his injured ankle could go and put a hand on Yunho's shoulder, bending slightly so he can look at Yunho's face properly.

Yunho can feel someone's hand is on his shoulder but with him being in pain, he can't really register who it was and can only press his arms to his stomach as the pain doesn't seem to go away.

Seeing that Yunho seems not to register him being there, Jongho became more worried and he tried to pull Yunho up but with his injured ankle, it seems to be a little hard for him to do it.

"Jongho? Yunho? What happened?"

Jongho whipped his head towards the voice and exhaled a relieved breath when he saw Mingi approaching with a frown on his face looking over them but specifically looking at Yunho, worried.

"Hyung! Thank god! I found Yunho hyung like this just now, I'm not sure what happened but I think his stomach hurts a lot as he keeps pressing his arms on it. Oh and I think Yunho hyung is sick since this morning."

Mingi frowned at this information before he told Jongho to move a bit and bend down to Yunho's level and put his left hand on Yunho's back.

"Yunho? Can you hear me?"

Yunho nodded his head slowly but kept on clenching his eyes shut.

Mingi then looks over to Yunho and true to Jongho's words, it seems like Yunho is having a stomachache. Mingi then puts his palm over Yunho's forehead and grimaces when he finds it very warm before he slides his hand down and cups Yunho's cheek, tilting it up a bit.

"Pup, do you think you can stand?"

Yunho whimpers slightly before opening his eyes a little only to see the kitchen and Mingi swirling in his vision so he clenches his eyes close again. He tried to lift his body up but then a wave of pain came again making him stop moving altogether and end up falling a little bit on Mingi.

Mingi and Jongho look at each other both with a slight frown on their face worried about their puppy being in so much pain.

Mingi then pulls Yunho's head onto his shoulder, lifts him up a bit and grabs Yunho's thighs before standing up with Yunho in his arms before walking to their living room and gently putting Yunho on his back on the couch. Once Yunho's back met with the couch, he instinctively curled up on his side, arms still protectively around his stomach pressing hard.

Mingi then sits on the couch close to Yunho, gently making his hand run on Yunho's back. Jongho had followed them to the living room and sat on the other side of the couch but still close to both of them.

"You said he's sick since this morning right? Why did they let him go on with the schedules though?"

Jongho pouts, "Hyung said to us this morning that he's not feeling well but the other hyungs thought he was only pretending so he can skip today's schedules and they kinda lash out at him."

Mingi frowns. Did he hear this right? Never in his life had he encounter where Yunho would lie being sick just to skip schedules and training but before he can speak his mind, Jongho had speak again,

"Everyone is on edge lately, exhausted I guess so I don't think they actually realize what they're doing but luckily today we get to finish everything smoothly so we're back earlier than expected. I think they will be normal again tomorrow seeing we can actually sleep for 5 hours today."

Mingi nods at this and sighs softly looking over to Yunho who is still whimpering and shivering on the couch. Mingi tilted his head pondering in his mind, why did Yunho come out to the kitchen in the middle of the night? After a few minutes wondering, Mingi thought maybe Yunho had come for a drink or for a painkiller so he stood up and before he walked to the kitchen to retrieve the said items, he told Jongho to watch over Yunho.

Jongho then had come to sit where Mingi was before he went to the kitchen and started running his hands up and down on Yunho's back occasionally checking Yunho's temperature every 5 seconds because he was so worried about his hyung.

"Alright, I found a painkiller that can be taken with an empty stomach, I don't think Yunho ate his normal portions today. Am I right?"

Jongho had nodded at this saying that Yunho did eat but only a little and Yunho actually had slid a lot of his food throughout the day to him.

Mingi sighs softly, already knowing of Yunho's fever habits for years. Mingi then went over to where Yunho's head is, put the medicine and a glass of water on the table, his hand slid under Yunho's head and he gently hauled the sick boy up to a sitting position but letting Yunho's back resting on his chest.

Yunho whimpered at the movement as it trigger a wave of pain in his skull and Mingi softly kiss Yunho's temple saying,

"I'm sorry pup, but you can't eat the painkiller laying down. You went to the kitchen to find one right?"

Yunho nodded hazily as he tried to open his eyes but can barely open it wide but still he can see a bit and that is enough for him. His breathing is still laboured because of the fever and the pain and he is shivering as he feels cold even though his body is very warm.

Mingi then proceeded to take the glass of water and gently told Yunho to drink it a bit which Yunho did and Jongho hands Mingi the painkiller and he put it into Yunho's mouth and brought the glass of water for Yunho.

After swallowing the painkiller, Yunho lays his head on Mingi's shoulder, closing his eyes as the simple movement of drinking water tires him out. Mingi absentmindedly caresses Yunho's stomach as he talks with Jongho.

"Should we tell manager hyung? I don't think Yunho can perform tomorrow."

Jongho was about to nod but Yunho cut him off with a whine,

"Nooo, don't tell anyone please.. I'll be fine by tomorrow.."

Jongho and MIngi both roll their eyes fondly at Yunho, they know with how Yunho is very out of it right now that he won't have any energy to perform over and over again for tomorrow.

"Hyung, not to stress you or anything but I don't think you can even walk straight tomorrow with how warm you are right now."

Yunho, though in his delirious state still manages to pout and huff at Jongho and suddenly his face turns into a little frown and his lips wobble, tears threatening to run down his pale yet red cheeks.

"N-not helping Jongho-yah, *sobs* but I don't want everyone to lash out at me again. *sobs* T-they didn't even believe me in the first p-place. *sobs*"

Jongho widens his eyes at how his sick hyung manages to change his mood rather quickly from being a cute pouting puppy into a crying puppy in a matter of seconds. Jongho looks over to Mingi in hope that the older can help him as he really doesn't know what to do to the now crying puppy on Mingi's lap.

Mingi, who looks calm despite having a crying puppy in his arms and lap only chuckles and Jongho squawks at the older, on how can he be this calm.

"Oh, I forgot Yunho usually hides in his bedroom whenever his fever is this bad so I don't think you ever saw this side of him?"

Jongho nodded at that, "Yeah, hyung usually kicks everyone out except for you."

"Oh he kicked me out alright, but I was too stubborn to let him be alone."

Mingi then sighs softly before hugging the still sobbing puppy on his lap and runs his hand over his forehead, head, down to his neck and his back, calming Yunho down.

"Shh shh, they won't lash out at you again. I'll make sure of that. Stop crying pup. You'll only worsen your fever this way."

Yunho calms down a bit at that but still hiccuping a little bit but the tears have stopped.

"I think the painkiller already kicks in. You're not writhing in pain anymore."

Yunho then stares down at his stomach not realizing that it did stop hurting and he belatedly realizes that his headache also had become numb but he still has those hazy and light headed feelings. Yunho nodded at this but he didn't move, instead he made himself comfortable in Mingi's arms.

Jongho tilted his head at the scene. Never has he seen Yunho this clingy and he can't help but smile because Yunho looks so adorable right now with his cheeks painted red because of the fever and curling up in Mingi's arms and he looks so small despite being the biggest of them all.

Mingi, who had already gotten used to Yunho's fever habit, only let the sick boy snuggle close in his arms, kissing Yunho's temple and frowns at the temperature radiating off of Yunho.

"Yun, do you want to go back to your bed?" ask Mingi while staring down at Yunho.

Yunho blinks a bit, though he is now pain-free, his mind also has become sluggish and it took him seconds to understand what Mingi had asked him. He looks over to Jongho then to Mingi then pouts looking down at his hands.

"San is sleeping there."

Usually, when the members know that one of them is sick with fever, they will have one room all to themselves so that the others won't catch the fever, like a quarantined room. Yunho usually kicks San out whenever he is sick with fever, afraid that he will spread the virus to San and making him sick and San will usually bunk with Wooyoung but now that he is already sleeping on his bed in their shared room, Yunho doesn't know where to go.

"Come to our room then, Jongho can sleep on your bed. Okay?" Mingi says as he silently looks over to Jongho and Jongho nodded saying that he is fine sleeping on Yunho's bed tonight.

Knowing that Mingi won't back down as he usually did whenever Yunho refused him when he was sick all those years, Yunho nodded his head.

"Won't they kill me if you caught my fever Mingi ah?"

"Nah, I still have 2 weeks off, doctor's orders so I'm good. Besides, did that ever stop me to care for you whenever you're sick?"

Yunho pouts looking at Mingi who only smirks before Yunho weakly punches Mingi's chest with his sweater paw making Mingi laugh and Jongho smiles. Mingi then puts his hands under Yunho's knees and back and gently stands up before making his way with Yunho in his arms to his shared bedroom with Jongho tailing them.

Once Mingi had laid Yunho on his bed, he told Yunho and Jongho that he would be fetching the thermometer and went out of the room. Yunho had pulled MIngi's blanket until it reached up to his chin and he looked over to Jongho who is currently sitting beside him helping him tuck the blanket so Yunho won't be feeling too cold.

"Jongho ah, you can go to sleep, I'm sorry you have to help me."

Jongho shakes his head smiling a little, "It's fine hyung, I was about to check up on you anyway after everyone is asleep but accidentally fell asleep in the living room."

Yunho tilt his head a bit and Jongho poke Yunho's cheek with his index finger.

"I asked you if you're really sick this morning yet you said you're fine. Do you think I will let you go just like that hyung? Knowing for years that once you said you're not feeling well then you really weren't feeling well. I only have to sing since my ankle is injured so I'm not that tired like the rest of you guys are so my head is still clear and sane to know that you're not lying."

Yunho nodded at that and gave Jongho a small smile.

Mingi then came into the room with the thermometer and put it in Yunho's ear and they all wait until it beeps.

"38.9"

"Isn't that considered high hyung?"

"It's high but not too high that he has to go to the hospital, but we'll see how it is tomorrow."

Yunho didn't say anything, only closing his eyes and he can feel that he's slipping into dreamland fast. Mingi and Jongho look over to the sick boy as he didn't say anything when they were talking about his temperature only to find Yunho had already closed his eyes. A bit panicked, thinking that maybe Yunho is getting worse, Jongho held Yunho's wrist while Mingi put his palm on Yunho's forehead calling out his name.

Yunho hum,opened his eyes a little and was met with two pairs of concerned eyes.

"Are you alright hyung?"

"Should I call the manager Yunho ah?"

Yunho shakes his head slowly and take a deep breath and then closing his eyes again while he weakly squeeze Jongho's hand saying,

"Sleepy.."

Both MIngi and Jongho have a fond look on their face when Yunho tell them he's sleepy so Jongho pat Yunho's hands before putting it under the blanket and Mingi brush Yunho's bang before he pat Jongho's on the shoulder making the maknae look up at him.

"Go to sleep. I'll handle him."

Jongho smiles and nods his head before he walks out of his room and goes to Yunho's and San's room to sleep on Yunho's bed.

Mingi then gently push Yunho a bit further in and slides in beside him and knowing that Yunho loves to cuddle when he's sick, he pulls Yunho towards him and after struggling a little bit with the blanket, Yunho is now happily snuggle close with almost all of his body is on top of Mingi and Mingi caress Yunho's waist with his right arm that is underneath Yunho's neck and upper body while his left arm lazily playing with Yunho's hair and they both fell asleep after a few minutes.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning. it's long. like veeery loong. As I did say its a twoshot but as I'm writing it became longer and longer and welp. Here you go.**

"Have you guys seen Yunho?" asked San when he stepped into the kitchen in the morning. Seonghwa and Yeosang tilt their head at the questions before Seonghwa says, "No? Isn't he in bed?" and Yeosang chirps in, "You guys are roommates so it should be you who are the first one to know though."

San huffed.

"Of course I would know if he is in the room right now but because I saw Jongho on Yunho's bed that's why I asked you guys."

Seonghwa and Yeosang shrug and seeing San roll his eyes and looking a bit stress, Seonghwa ask the younger, "Why are you searching for him though?"

San look over to them. He had woken up with a guilty feeling deep in his heart after he realized what they did to Yunho yesterday. San tilt his head.

"Don't you guys feel guilty or something? I need to find him and hope that he will forgive me so I can do today's schedules in peace."

Both Seonghwa and Yeosang frown in confusion for a few seconds recalling yesterday's incident before their eyes widen. San scoffs at this and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Now do you guys get why I want to find our adorable, kind, NEVER LYING ABOUT BEING SICK puppy now? I even mocked him yesterday OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO MY PUPPY! NOW WHERE IS HE SO I CAN APOLOGIZE AND HOPES HE'LL FORGIVE ME?!"

"Can you shut up please hyung? It's early and I don't want to hear any yelling as it might wake Yunho hyung up. He needs to rest." says Jongho rubbing his eyes with his fists before glaring at the trio in the kitchen.

Hearing this, San jumped at Jongho but careful with the injured ankle, rocking Jongho's shoulder, "WHERE IS HE? YOU KNOW WHERE DON'T YOU?"

"If you don't stop yelling I won't tell you where Yunho hyung is right now." says Jongho smugly.

That did the trick because San smack his lips with his hand and pleads with his eyes but before Jongho can tell him where Yunho is, they heard another yelling from the other side of the house,

"OH SHIT, YUNHO?! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY AND MY FUCKING MOUTH AND TONGUE AND VOICE FOR SAYING THA-"

"Shut up! Now you're making Jongho not gonna tell me where Yunho is!" San whispers yell as he runs towards Wooyoung once he sees Wooyoung running while screaming in the hallway and puts his hand on Wooyoung's lips shutting him up.

Jongho smirk at all of them who are now ready to cry as they thought that the maknae will never tell them where Yunho is but being the lovable maknae he is, Jongho sighs out loud and shakes his head,

"Yunho hyung is in our room, me and Min- hey!"

San, Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Yeosang didn't even stay to hear the rest of the words from Jongho and dash to where Jongho's and Mingi's room are but was forced to stop as Mingi is in front of his room, arms crossed on his chest while staring down at their leader who seems to want to be one with the floor right now.

Jongho had to suppress his laugh seeing how flustered his hyungs are standing in front of a frowning and intimidating Mingi outside of their room.

"Pray tell me why are you guys yelling Yunho's name and making such a ruckus this morning?" asked Mingi, raising one of his eyebrows with his voice an octave lower that can shiver down your spine.

The others can only lower their head down and stare at the floor.

Mingi, who is still a bit angry towards them for not believing their puppy yesterday, won't let them in easily into his room where Yunho is still asleep on his bed.

"Well?"

"We.. We're here to apologize to him. Can we see him? Please?" stuttered Hongjoong.

"No."

They squawk at Mingi's blunt answer before Mingi once again shakes his head.

"No. Do you guys know that me and Jongho found Yunho in the kitchen last night writhing in pain on the floor? Oh and he also had to endure his fever, his migraine and his stomach ache for the whole day because you guys didn't BELIEVE him yesterday? So no. I'm punishing you guys right now. You guys won't be able to see him until the end of today schedules."

They widened their eyes and started talking at the same time but were shut by Mingi.

"I suggest you do what I say or you guys won't be able to see him tonight too if you guys keep behaving this way. What Yunho needs right now is rest and he can't do that if you guys overwhelm him when his fever is still high. Yes, his fever is still high so please don't disturb him right now. You guys can apologize to him tonight where he can rest for the day without anyone disturbing him."

San is about to cry as he really wants to see Yunho before going to their schedules today but what Mingi said is right so all of them sigh in defeat before making their ways to prepare for the schedules with their tail in between their legs.

Jongho had watched everything silently and shakes his head, sighing a little but he too thinks what Mingi said is right so make his way to Mingi and Mingi smiles at him letting him in into their shared room.

"Hyung's fever is still high?"

Mingi nodded his head, sighing and looked over to the bundle on his bed.

"He woke up again at 4 whimpering as his stomach hurt again and started to cry after half an hour because the pain was too much. I was afraid to give him another dose as it was barely in 2 hours so I called the manager and he asked if Yunho can stand and obviously he can't so manager hyung said that he will bring a doctor to take a look at him."

"Huh? Wait. So did you mean the doctor came this morning? I didn't hear anything."

Mingi chuckles.

"Yes the doctor came at 5 with manager hyung. They move slowly trying not to disturb you guys. Anyways, the doctor had looked over Yunho and I told him that he ate a painkiller at 2 am then he gave Yunho a shot for his fever and also for his stomachache. If Yunho still has a high fever tomorrow then he will have to go to the hospital."

Jongho nods at this information and he walks over to Mingi's bed and sighs softly, running his hand on Yunho's bangs and putting his palm on Yunho's forehead, frowning as he can still feel the unusual warmth radiating off of Yunho.

Mingi pats Jongho's back.

"Go get ready. I'll take care of him until you guys come back."

"Please let me know if anything happens." Jongho says and Mingi gives him a smile saying that he will.

\--

Mingi looked over to Yunho from where he was seated on the floor playing his phone when he heard a whimper. He saw Yunho has a frown latched on his face and he seems to be thrashing out under the blanket and breathing heavily. Mingi sighs softly as this is normal when Yunho has a bad fever so he scoots over to his bed, fingers threading into Yunho's soft locks and he calls the sick boy softly.

"Yunho ah. Yun. Pup. Wake up. It's just a dream."

After a few shaking on the shoulder, Yunho startled awake. He then looked around with his eyes wide, labored breathing and only when he felt a poke on his left cheek did he realize that Mingi was there sitting next to the bed on the floor.

Before Mingi could say anything, Yunho had instantly latched himself towards Mingi, his head nuzzled close at Mingi's neck, his right arm going around Mingi's neck, shaking. Mingi caresses Yunho's head and nape, calming him down.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?"

Yunho shakes his head, his voice came out hoarse and shaky,

"N-no. I-It doesn't even make s-sense yet it scares me."

Mingi chuckles and he can feel Yunho is starting to pout at his neck.

"That's what you get when you have a bad fever."

Yunho huffed but he didn't move from his spot.

"You wanna know a secret? I like it when you're sick- OW"

Yunho punch Mingi's shoulder and pull himself a little so he can see Mingi's face while scowling.

"Well I don't like being this miserable okay?!"

Mingi then pulls Yunho's head and gives him a kiss on the forehead, chuckling.

"Can you let me finish first? I only like it because I can finally be the one that can care for you. Usually you're the one who did the job not just to me but to the other members as well so when you're sick and incapable of taking care of yourself, I jump at the chance to do so."

Yunho blushed and had his eyes lowered and a small smile.

Mingi smile at how cute Yunho is before smirking and says,

"And you're hella cute and very clingy when you're sick so that's a bonus too- OW! Stop punching me you twat! Behave like a sick person will yo- wait. Your punch actually hurts a bit." says Mingi and he quickly put his palm over Yunho's forehead and he let out a smile, "You're not that warm anymore! I think if you rest and eat well today your fever will be gone by tomorrow or maybe even tonight!"

Yunho huffed after punching Mingi but after Mingi said that his fever had lowered he too smiled and nodded before realizing that the dorms are somewhat very quiet. He tilted his head.

"What time is it?"

"About 1. Why?"

Yunho widened his eyes.

"1?! I slept that long?!"

"You could barely sleep last night, Yun. The doctor told me to let you sleep as long as you can get but not for the whole day so I did just that."

"B-but the members?"

Mingi huff.

"Schedules of course. Oh and I forbid them to come see you this morning so I think they've already learnt their lesson, seeing how everyone has their tails between their legs this morning walking out of the dorm."

Yunho widened his eyes again and a punch made its way onto Mingi's shoulder.

"What?! Why did you do that?!"

"For not believing you yesterday."

"Wha? Yest- B-but, Mingi!"

"What? Jongho told me everything last night. It's what they deserved."

"Everyone was exhausted Mingi ah. You knew that most of us won't be sane when our schedules are very packed."

"Don't care. That is totally not an excuse for them to be assholes. Jongho told me that they also ignored and glared at you most of the time yesterday and to top it all, YOU never let your exhaustion become your demon and lash out at people and everyone knows that yet they did that to you when you were the one that always helped the others."

"B-but"

"No but Yunho ah. You're too kind. Lemme punish them a little kay? Besides I only forbid them until they finish the schedules for today. I think you have to brace yourself when they come home later."

Yunho sighs and pouts.

"Fine."

Mingi grins as he knew he win this round and seeing that Yunho is awake now, it's probably a good idea to put some food into Yunho so he stand up and was about to go out of his room and into the kitchen to retrieve a chicken porridge that their manager had brought a few hours ago when there is a hand grabbing his shirt weakly near his waist preventing him from moving. Mingi turns around and looks down at Yunho who still has that pout on his lips and big puppy eyes staring up at him.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me here all alone."

MIngi chuckles before ruffling Yunho's hair.

"I'm going to go get your chicken porridge that manager hyung had brought. You really need to eat Yunho ah. Jongho told me you didn't eat that much yesterday and most of your food you gave it to him rather than eating it yourself."

Yunho grimaces at the thought of having food. His fever may have gone down but he is still not feeling well and he can feel the nausea coming so he really don't think having food is a good idea right now so he shakes his head at Mingi and whines,

"Nooooo. I don't want to eattt. I'm not hungryyy. Can't you just lie down here with me and let me cuddle you until my fever is gone? Pleaseee?"

MIngi hesitated.

Yunho had given him the full blown puppy eyes to Mingi and he only really did that when he really wanted something or vice versa.

Mingi is about to give in but he suddenly remembers that the doctor had actually told him to make sure that Yunho eats or his sickness will become worse so he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You need to eat. Doctor's order."

Yunho pouts, his lips wobble and with his puppy eyes is on full blast, he really looks like a kicked puppy right now and Mingi slapping himself mentally not to give in to Yunho.

After a few deep breath, Mingi look down to the still pouting puppy and with a soft and gentle voice, coaxing him,

"Baby, if you want to get better, which I know you really want to, then you have to eat. Okay?"

Yunho blush at the pet name and lower his eyes to the ground, still pouting and with a small voice, he says,

"I don't want to eat.. I can feel the nausea coming.. I don't want to be sick later on.."

"You don't have to finish it bub but please try to eat as much as you can. Alright?"

Yunho sighs and nods his head though he still didn't let go of his pout. Mingi had to control himself from cooing out loud so he ruffled Yunho's hair instead.

"Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen? or in the living room?"

"Can I eat in the living room? I kind of want to watch some varieties or something."

"Sure" Mingi said and he proceeded to Yunho and was about to put his hand under Yunho's knees so he could pick the sick boy up but was stopped by the sick boy himself. MIngi tilted his head as to why he was denied picking up the sick boy.

Yunho huffed a little , saying "I can walk by myself".

Mingi raised one of his eyebrows but didn't say anything, only nodded his head and stood upright beside the bed waiting for Yunho to sit and stand.

Yunho did his best to suppress the shaking in his legs as he put them on the floor and took a deep breath before he hauled himself up.

Only to yelp and if Mingi wasn't there to catch him, Yunho would be on the floor right now.

Mingi tsked.

"Now will you stop being stubborn and just let me help you?"

Yunho pouts but didn't stop Mingi again when he picked him up and led him to the couch in the living room. Mingi then went to the kitchen to warm up the chicken porridge and bring it to the living room and put the bowl and the spoon on the table in front of the couch.

He saw Yunho was shaking slightly so he told the older to wait a little bit and run to his own room and fetch his blanket.

Yunho had a confused face when Mingi told him to wait a bit but was truly thankful when he saw the blanket in Mingi's arm. He did feel cold but didn't want to bother Mingi but he guessed that he really can't lie or be subtle with him.

Mingi puts the blanket around Yunho's shoulder and Yunho smiles and says "Thanks" to Mingi making the younger grins before sitting down next to Yunho on the couch.

"I know you still have that big pride of yours but I'm not doing this to make fun of you. Okay?"

Yunho tilts his head at Mingi's words and when Mingi takes the spoon on the table and the bowl only then he understands the meaning of it.

Yunho sheepishly scratches at his neck now making Mingi tilt his head.

"I actually was about to ask for your help about this."

"Hm? So sudden? What happened to the stubborn Yunho back in the room?"

Yunho gives Mingi a light hearted glare before rolling his eyes a bit.

"I tried to pick up that pillow over there and well... I can't.. So.. Yeah.."

Mingi nods and gives Yunho a smile.

"It's fine Yunho ah. You will have your strength back in no time. Now ah~"

Yunho smiles and he lets himself be spoon fed by Mingi while they watch whatever it is on the TV.

Yunho manages to eat half of the porridge and Mingi thinks that it is a good start so he went to the kitchen to put away the leftover. When he came back to the living room, Yunho had lied down on his side on the couch and his eyes were already half closed before he saw Mingi and immediately made a grabby hand silently saying that he wanted to cuddle with him.

Mingi smiles before making his way to the couch and he lies down next to Yunho and Yunho is quick to put his head on Mingi's chest and wrap his arm around Mingi's waist. Mingi then pulls the blanket up to Yunho's shoulder and Yunho sighs contentedly.

It was not long for Yunho to visit the dreamland again.

\--

Yunho is awoken by the sudden urge to throw up.

He has a hand on his mouth in seconds before he tries and fails to sit up as a wave of nausea swept over him. He rapidly slaps Mingi's chest with his free hand hoping for the younger to wake up so he can help him go to the bathroom. He really didn't want to mess up their living room.

Mingi jumped awake and sluggishly looked around before he met with a panicked Yunho who had his hand on his mouth and realizing what was happening, Mingi immediately got up from the couch and swiftly picked up Yunho and hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

Once they are in the bathroom, Mingi let Yunho down and after years of practice, Mingi quickly holds Yunho so he won't hurt himself as Yunho let himself drop onto the floor, hard.

Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's back and says sweet nothing to the sick boy to calm him down as he throws up in the toilet bowl, crying and whimpering occasionally with his arms pressing hard on his stomach.

After 15 agony minutes, Yunho finally stopped throwing his guts out. Mingi flush the toilet and gently haul him up and take Yunho to the sink so he can wash his mouth. Mingi looked at Yunho and he became worried as Yunho had become paler, so he put his palm on Yunho's forehead and frowned as it seems that Yunho's fever rose up again.

"Yunho ah, should we get you into the shower? Your fever has worsened again and the doctor did say that a shower can help lower your fever."

Yunho shivers at the thought of having a shower when he is already cold enough so he shakes his head.

"Come on, I think you need it Yunho ah. Just for a while. Hm?" coaxed Mingi.

Yunho whimpered.

"I d-don't think I can stand t-that long Mingi ah and it's cold.."

"I'll help you out. I'm worried Yun.. You never get this bad.."

Yunho really felt like crying again but he sucked it up as he knew what Mingi said was true so he took a deep breath and nodded at Mingi.

Mingi helps take off Yunho's clothes and he took off his clothes too as he didn't want them to get wet before slowly getting both of them in the shower. Mingi's left arm is wrapped around Yunho's waist to hold him up and his right arm getting the shower on and adjusting the temperature.

Yunho instinctively step back when the water hit his skin but Mingi stop him by tightening his hold on the older's waist making Yunho literally cries out as he felt too cold and start thrashing around though albeit weakly but Mingi held him in his place and whispering sweet nothing in Yunho's ears as the sickboy shivering and sobbing under the shower.

Yunho pleads Mingi to hurry up and Mingi did just that and it doesn't take too long for them to finish showering but by the end of it, Yunho can barely stands upright so Mingi told him to put his arms around his neck and Mingi haul Yunho up and grab at his thighs so Yunho won't fall down and walk out of the shower before putting Yunho down on the counter.

Mingi fetches their towels and he quickly dries himself and wears back his clothes before helping Yunho and engulfing him in the towel, haul him up and walk to Yunho and San's room. Yunho had lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, shivering the entire time.

Once in the room, Mingi put Yunho on his bed and he rummaged through Yunho's drawer and closet taking out a boxer, a long pants and a long sleeve shirt and proceeded to help Yunho wear them.

After Yunho wears his clothes, he is still shivering and feels very tired so he whines while grabbing and tugging Mingi's shirt weakly.

"Cuddle...."

Mingi chuckles at him but obeys anyway. He slides himself next to Yunho and before he can get himself comfortable, Yunho already has half of his body on top of Mingi, head snuggling close under Mingi's neck and an arm around Mingi's waist.

Mingi grab the blanket and bring it to Yunho's neck while saying,

"You did good Yunho ah. Try to sleep now. Are you warm enough?"

Yunho nodded his head, too tired to answer and snuggle closer to indicate that he's fine.

Mingi kisses on top of Yunho's head and Yunho hum contentedly before falling asleep within seconds.

\--

"What? His fever has worsened?"

"Yeah.. It went down in the afternoon but after eating and sleeping for a few hours after, he woke me up cuz he had to throw up and when I checked his temperature it went up again. I helped him have a shower afterwards hoping for the fever to lower down but it's still the same when I felt him just now.."

"I think we should take him to the hospital hyungs.. I'm worried.. Yunho hyung usually never gets this bad.. The longest he had a fever before is only one and a half days and he is already jumping around at night.. What if it is not just a fever?"

Before Mingi and Hongjoong can agree with Jongho, they hear a loud thud that makes Mingi dash to Yunho's room and find Yunho, curled up in a ball on the floor crying.

"Oh puppy.."

Mingi says as he rushes to the crying boy and pulls him up on his lap and Yunho limply lays his head on Mingi's shoulder, still crying and shaking, arms around his stomach.

"H-hurts.." says Yunho weakly with his tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright, we're going to the hospital. Now." says Hongjoong once he sees how pale and in pain Yunho is before rushing out of the room to alert the manager.

Seonghwa comes in the room soon after, frown on his face, hella worried about their resident energizer and puppy.

"Do you need help with carrying him Mingi ah?"

Mingi shakes his head while Yunho suddenly wraps his arms around Mingi's neck burying his head as much as he can and whimpers.

Seonghwa's mouth open slightly at the obvious rejection though it was a misunderstanding and luckily Mingi knew thus he quickly look over to Seonghwa, explaining,

"He doesn't want anyone else as you guys still have schedules hyung. It's not that he doesn't want you to help him because he is angry at you or something like that. He doesn't want you guys to get sick. I still have two weeks off so he's fine with me."

"Oh, but I don't really mind Yunho ah."

Yunho shook his head and softly murmured.

"I d-do."

Seonghwa sighs fondly and goes up to Yunho caressing his hair making Yunho pull his head a little so he can face the older. Seonghwa can feel the guilt within him. If he doesn't lash out and let the exhaustion take over his sanity yesterday, Yunho can rest earlier and maybe get better by now.

Yunho saw how Seonghwa's face change and he knew what the other are thinking so he softly say to the older as best as he can in his feverish state,

"It's n-not your fault hyung. It's no one's fault."

Seonghwa sighs, "I'm so sorry bub.."

Yunho gave him a little smile saying "It's fine h-hyung. I'm not mad."

Seongwa sighs again still feeling guilty but they really need to get Yunho to the hospital now as he sees how Yunho's breath is becoming heavier and he looks so weak lying limply in Mingi's arms.

"Mingi! Manager is here, let's go." shouted Hongjoong somewhere in the living room.

Mingi puts his arms around Yunho's waist hauling him up a bit while he stands up and he pulls Yunho's legs so it wraps around his waist and holds him like that and walks out of the room with Seonghwa tailing behind them.

"Alright. Mingi obviously has to come as Yunho won't let go of him. Hm.. I don't think it's necessary for everyone to go so.. Leader, let's go" says the manager and a lot of whines are heard afterwards making the manager sigh and pinch his bridge.

They only stop when Mingi looks panicked and tries his best to look at Yunho when he is holding him, making it a bit awkward and hard to look down to the sick boy in his arms.

Yunho had trembled viciously that everyone could see it and he was openly crying right now, with one arm around Mingi's neck and another one wrapped around his own stomach, his face buried close at MIngi's neck.

"P-please.. H-hurts... I c-can't... P-please.."

"No time to argue boys. You guys wait at home. We need to hurry. Come on." says the manager.

MIngi and Hongjoong nods and they quickly follow their manager to the van outside of their apartments. Once they are seated in the van, the manager quickly drives to the nearest hospital.

Mingi is currently trying to calm Yunho down as best as he could, running down his hand on Yunho's back. Mingi tries to massage Yunho's stomach in hope that the pain will lessen but Yunho won't turn around and let him do that, he keeps snuggling close to Mingi chest to chest that it is impossible for Mingi to massage Yunho's stomach.

Hongjoong worriedly looked at Yunho from his seat beside their manager, he never saw Yunho crying openly because he is in pain and he felt the guilt creeping in him getting bigger.

"Hold on Yunho ah." says Hongjoong and Mingi kiss Yunho's head several times to calm the sick boy and himself.

\--

"You guys go to the ER first, I'll meet you there after I park the van, go." says the manager and Hongjoong quickly gets out of the van and helps Mingi and Yunho before they rush to the ER. 

Yunho is half conscious by now as the pain seems to intensify by the minutes and his body no longer can hold it.

"Excuse me! We need a doctor right now!" Hongjoong yell in the ER and a nurse run towards them and take a look at Yunho's pale face and trembling body, he ushered them to the nearest bed and told Mingi to lay Yunho down on the bed.

A doctor rushes to them a few seconds later and he asks what's wrong while he poked and prodded at the sick boy on the bed.

"Uh, he has had a fever since yesterday morning, his stomach seems to hurt a lot. I gave him a painkiller yesterday night and he was fine for a few hours before his fever and the stomachache worsened but our manager had called a doctor and he gave Yunho a shot for the fever and stomachache. He was fine until this evening and now it has worsened again."

The doctor nodded at Mingi's explanation and after a few more prodded towards Yunho, the doctor told the nurses to go prepare the x-ray and set up an IV for Yunho.

"We will have to see what's wrong with his stomach first and only then we can determine what is the cause for the stomachache and his high fever but I suspect that he had contracted the ongoing viral fever. We will let you guys know later so for now you guys can go ahead and wait in the waiting room."

Mingi is reluctant to leave Yunho alone but with Hongjoong coaxing him saying that it will be faster for the doctor and the nurses to do their job without them interfering, both of them slowly walk out of the ER and into the waiting room.

\--

"Family of Jeong Yunho?"

Mingi and Hongjoong perks up from their seats in the waiting room and quickly walk to the doctor.

The doctor is wearing a small smile seeing them walk run towards him and bow a little,

"How is he, doctor?"

"Jeong Yunho-ssi is stable right now. He's not in pain anymore. As what I suspected earlier, he does contracted the viral fever-"

"But why was he in so much pain though? As far as I know the viral fever doesn't really do that? Unless... a complication..?"says Hongjoong and Mingi nodded his head agreeing.

"You are right, viral fever doesn't get bad unless there are complications, we had an X-ray and endoscopy on Yunho-ssi and found out that he had a mild case of gastritis. The cause of it varies but seeing that you guys are idols, stress is the most common cause. It may have been there for weeks but he didn't realize it and it worsened after he had the fever. We already gave him the antibiotics for it and he will be fine soon."

"Does he have to be warded?"

"No, it won't be necessary. He can get better by resting comfortably at home but I suggest no strenuous activity for at least 3 more days."

They nodded at the doctor and the doctor said that they can go in the room and bring Yunho back home.

"Hey pup."

Yunho weakly look over to the voice and give Hongjoong a small smile. They approach Yunho and Yunho tried to sit up but fell down almost instantly.

"He's very weak right now, will probably be weak for a while so he needs someone to take care of him most of the time. Make sure that he eats and has a lot of fluids."

They nodded and Yunho huffed and pouted, hearing that he will need someone's help for a while.

Mingi went to Yunho and ruffled his hair.

"Why are you pouting? I'm here aren't I?" Mingi says smirking and Yunho half heartedly glare at him and making the others chuckles.

"You may go now but if he worsen after 3 days then you need to come back."

They nodded and Mingi moved closer to Yunho and Yunho absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck and let Mingi pick him up and they all walked out of the ER and headed home.

\--

*Click*

"YUNHO?! AR-"

"SHUSH!"

"He's sleeping. No shouting and yelling please." whispered Mingi who is currently holding a sleeping Yunho in his arms.

Wooyoung sheepishly says sorry and Hongjoong rolls his eyes fondly but forgives him anyway.

"How is it? Is it bad?" asked Yeosang.

"The stomachache was because of gastritis and it became bad when the fever set in and yeah.. but he'll be fine from now on but no strenuous activity for 3 days and he might be a little weak for a while." Hongjoong says and they all nodded somberly.

"This won't happen if we believe him at once and told him to stay and rest at home.." pouts San and everyone nodded their head, guilt face stricken.

"What's done is done, hyungs. Yunho hyung was stubborn too that day, I asked him if he really is sick and was ready to tell the manager if he did but he told me that he'll be alright everytime I asked him that day so really, no one is at fault. We are just a bunch of stubborn brats that's all." says Jongho and he earned a little slap across his head from Hongjoong but they can't really argue about that.

"If it makes you guys feel better, Yunho punched me when I told him that I forbid you guys to see him this morning. says Mingi softly as he didn't want to wake Yunho up with his deep voice.

"Wha-? Really?" says Seongwha and Mingi nodded his head,

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Yunho later. He defends you guys saying that everyone was exhausted and all."

"We really don't deserve him do we?" says San softly and everyone nods again.

The manager then pat Hongjoong and Yeosang's shoulder as they were standing the closest to him,

"Alright, enough with the guilt. Yunho needs to rest and so do you guys. Lots of you still have schedules tomorrow and it's late."

"Awwww but I want to take care of hiiim..." whine San and the manager sighs.

"I can't cancel everyone's schedules for tomorrow so I'm sorry but you guys have to do it tomorrow. But. I already cancel everyone's schedule for the day after tomorrow so if you guys want to take care of Yunho then you guys can do so that day."

Everyone cheered silently minding that their puppy is still sleeping in Mingi's arms.

"I'll go tuck this puppy. San? Do you mind bunking with Wooyoung today?"

"Kay."

Mingi smiles at San before he walks to San and Yunho's room and lays Yunho down on his bed. 

Mingi was about to go to the kitchen to prepare a bottle of water for Yunho if he needed it in the middle of the night but he stopped as he felt his shirt was being tugged.

Looking down at the bed, Yunho had his eyes open a little bit and with a sleepy voice, he ask,

"Where are you going...?"

Mingi shakes his head at Yunho's antics. He didn't wake up once when they were in the living room and talking but once Mingi puts him down, he wakes up instantly.

"I'm just going to the kitchen for a bit. I'll be back."

Yunho pouts as he tugs Mingi's shirt a little harder,

"Don't go... I'm cold..."

Mingi bends down and kisses Yunho's forehead ushering that he is just going to fetch a bottle of water and he'll be back soon making Yunho whines and his pouts more prominent but he let go of Mingi's shirt telling him to hurry up and Mingi did just that.

While Mingi was in the kitchen, someone had come into Yunho's room. Well, three.

"Hey pup." whisper San crouching down to Yunho's level beside his bed.

Yunho opened his eyes as much as he could and he found three pairs of concerned eyes staring at him.

"Hey.." Yunho says weakly making San run his fingers at Yunho's hair. Yunho closes his eyes contentedly.

"You guys shouldn't be here... You'll catch my fever.."

"Don't care. I won't move until you forgive me Yunho ah." says Wooyoung while he sits on the bed near Yunho's waist pouting.

Yunho opens his eyes and tilts his head. The medicine did numb all of his pain but it is making his mind sluggish.

"Hm..?"

Yeosang sighs, already expecting that kind of reaction from the very kind Yunho and he says,

"We're here to apologize for being an ass yesterday."

Wooyoung and San nodded their heads in sync.

"No."

They widen their eyes at Yunho's answer and jump when they hear a chuckle from their back and turn around seeing Mingi standing with one of his shoulders leaning against the wall crossing his arms while holding a bottle of water.

Wooyoung and San are close to crying right now and Mingi walks over to them.

"What Yunho meant was, 'no, there is nothing to apologize to as you guys are not at fault'. Am I right pup?"

Yunho nodded his head while his hand waved at Mingi as in to say 'what he says' before it went limp on his chest, closing his eyes.

"He's tired. And cranky. And needs a cuddle from me. And will kick you guys' ass if you guys stay here any longer. If you guys want a full coherence sentence from him, you guys have to wait until his fever broke."

They sag in relief and they plant a kiss on Yunho's forehead and cheeks before running out of the room thinking that Yunho will get up and kick their ass because they kissed him when he's having a fever.

Mingi shakes his head while Yunho huffs.

"I'll kick their ass if they catch my fever."

"No doubt but right now what you need is a cuddle. So pardon me while I scoot you over a bit." says Mingi as he pushes Yunho a bit further in and he slides in next to Yunho.

They cuddle for the night and Mingi hopes that Yunho will be getting better soon.

The next day, Yunho is resting well, and by the time the other members are back, Yunho is engulfed with hugs and kisses for the entire night until the next day.

Yunho didn't have the heart to push them out, afraid they would become sick too as he can see how his members still feel guilty so he just let them shower him with care.

By the third day, Yunho is back on his feet as his fever broke at night on the second day and he can't wait to start working again.

-kkeut-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


End file.
